The Battle for Beacon Hills Chapter 1
by unclescar
Summary: Stiles father has died and during a dream his father tells him of a book and something special about the males in the family line.
1. Chapter 1

** The Battle for Beacon Hills**

**Chapter 1**

Nineteen year old Stiles Stilinski crawled into bed at eight pm completely exhausted, both physically and emotionally. The sudden and tragic death of his father started a whirlwind of activity ending with the funeral today. It was Thursday night and he wanted to go back to work on Monday so he planned to spend as much time sleeping as humanly possible.

While he laid in bed waiting to finally fall asleep he thought about all the people at the funeral, police officers from across the state and country as well as military personnel since his dad was in the military at one point. A lot of nice people he didn't know and never met saying some really great and funny things about his dad but the most touching moment for Stiles happened at the cemetery. The services were done and everybody was leaving but Stiles just wanted to sit by the grave a few minutes more when Scott suddenly sat down next to him, hugged his arm and put his head on Stiles' shoulder.

"I'm going to be fine Scott I just wanted a few extra minutes that's all."

"I know but you're not the only one who buried a dad today."

Those few words hit Stiles in the chest like a truck, he wasn't mad at Scott he just never realized until that moment that his dad was the closest thing to a father Scott ever really knew and Scott's mother was like a mother to him as well. In that moment Scott was no longer his best friend, he was his brother and with that thought Stiles drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

It seemed like he had just fallen asleep when he detected sunlight on his face, "oh it can't morning already" he said to himself as he sat up and when he opened his eyes he found himself outside in some woods.

These weren't like the woods where he lived, these seemed different somehow, more like an enchanted forest, and there were so many wild flowers around. He stood up and looked around and saw some bright light coming through a group of trees and he started walking that way until he came upon a small clearing. There was a small pool of really clean looking water and some moss covered trees lying on the ground.

"Am I dead?" he asked himself.

"No you're not" a voice said and he turned to see his father standing on the other side of the pool wearing the suit he was just buried in; he didn't know what to say but at the same time he had so much he wanted to say and he just stood there staring in shock.

"I don't have much time son so you must listen to me. There is something special about the male line in our family, every third generation male is born with special gifts Stiles and you are the third generation male. In my bedroom, at the foot of the bed, is a loose floorboard remove it and you will find a book in there. It is an old book that has been passed down for generations it's called the Grand Grimoire."

"Dad I'm sorry you died and I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say thank you for everything you ever did for me and I'm sorry I never told you how much I loved you" Stiles said with tears running down his face.

"Oh Stiles I knew and I loved you more than my own life and I'm sorry I never told you how proud I was of you."

"Dad I was a fuck up."

"No Stiles you were different, you are different and when you get that book you'll understand better."

"What does this book have to do with anything dad, I don't understand."

"Stiles, magic runs in our family but it skips two generations so me and your grandfather didn't have it but your great-grandfather did have the gift."

"What are you talking about, are you saying I'm some sort of wizard or something?" Stiles asked and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yes Stiles that is exactly what I'm saying. Call it what you want, a wizard, a witch, warlock, sorcerer, whatever you want to call it but the bottom line is you have the ability to do magic."

"Dad I think if I could magic I would have known and if you knew why didn't you tell me?"

"I suspected when you were younger but wasn't sure until you were sixteen."

"Why what happened when I was sixteen that I didn't know about?"

"You were in bed and I was on my way to bed when I passed your room, your window was open and you had kicked the covers off and I could tell you were cold. I went in and closed the window and heard you talking in your sleep, you were talking in another language, the language of the Grand Grimoire."

Stiles just looked at his dad like he was crazy and then he remembered his dad was dead so he must be the crazy one.

"Finally you said 'Acopera-ma' and your blanket came up on its own and covered you up and that is when I knew. I meant to explain this all to you when you turned eighteen but i didn't think you were mature enough to handle it or if you would even have cared about it."

"Dad is this real or is this a dream?"

"Yes it's a dream but does that mean it isn't real? Look son I have to go but before I do there's a few things you should know. I had insurance on the mortgage so it was automatically be paid off when I died. Jackson's father was my attorney and he handled all of that along with my will so talk to him. He'll help you get everything squared away for the house and your future. It was a beautiful service son, I was there with your mother."

"Wait mom was with you, why isn't she hear?"

"She couldn't come here, this place is just for you and me oh and one more thing, I noticed that Karl and Victor came back from England with Isaac and Danny, that was nice of them but you should talk to Victor privately. He is more than just a vampire and he can help you."

"Wait don't go!" Stiles shouted as he ran around the pool, he wanted to at least hug his dad but he was gone.

Stiles' eyes suddenly flew open, it was nine in the morning and he immediately went to his fathers room and to his surprise and somewhat horror, he found the floorboard and the book that his dad was talking about. It was a large book and it was heavy, it was in a black velvet sack that looked brand new "but if this is centuries old why does this look new?" Stiles thought to himself inspecting the bag. Stiles to up and ran back to his room when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello"

"Stiles it's Mr. Whitmore, Jackson's father."

"Hello Mr. Whitmore how are you?"

"I'm fine, listen I don't know if your father told you but..."

"I know you were his attorney and did his will."

"Oh good so he did tell you, look I already got somethings started but there are some documents I need you to sign so I was wondering if you could stop by my office at some point today."

"I can be there in a an hour."

"Great I'll see you then."

When Stiles returned home he immediately went to his room to start doing what he did best, which was research.

**Hale House**

Karl was sitting on the floor with his laptop on the coffee table doing work and Victor was sitting on a chair reading a book when Peter came downstairs.

"Where are the boys?" he asked noticing Isaac and Danny were missing.

"Oh they went out which is nice" Karl said.

"Do I want to know what you had to do to get those two to stop playing video games?"

"You would be amazed at how well the threat of a spanking can really motivate people, especially if that spanking is coming from me and Karl" Victor said without skipping a beat and Peter laughed.

"Well I'm on my way to get Chris and then we are going shopping, and I know this won't matter to you Victor, but I want to have a cook out and have the pack out here before you guys head back to England."

"Well that's nice of you Peter but you don't have to go to any trouble" Karl said.

"No trouble at all so I'll see you guys when I get back."

"Isaac I've been thinking and wanted to ask your opinion" Danny said as they sat on the bleachers at the high school. Isaac looked at Danny and waited for him to talk.

"Would you be upset if we didn't go back on Sunday? I don't mean not going back at all its just that it's nice to be back here and be around our friends and do you think Karl and Victor would be ok if we stayed here most of the summer?"

Isaac smiled, "I was actually thinking the same thing but we'll never know unless we ask but I think we should ask Peter and Derek first if they would mind since it is their house" Isaac said and they got up and started to head back Hale House. As they were making their way there, they saw Peter driving past so they followed him to Chris Argent's house.

"Uncle Peter" Isaac said as Peter was getting out of his car.

"Uncle Peter, since when I did become your uncle?"

"Danny and I were talking and we wanted to ask you if you would mind if we stayed with you most of the summer? I mean we have to ask my dad and Victor but before doing that we wanted to make sure it was ok with you and Derek" Isaac explained as Chris came out of his house.

"The boys were asking 'uncle' Peter if they could stay for most of the summer" Peter explained to Chris.

"Uncle Peter, are you sure you boys don't mean Aunt Peter?" Chris said laughing.

"Not funny" Peter said dryly.

"If Derek is ok with it, then it's ok with me. Now Chris and I were going to get some food to make for a cook out to have for the pack since you are supposed to be leaving on Sunday and we'll still do that so go talk to Derek, he's at home along with your fathers" Peter said and Danny looked at him funny.

"He made you a vampire Dan, he's your vampire father, your immortal father" Peter explained.

"Oh I never really thought of it like that" Danny said and then the boys left.

"And as for you young man" Peter said turning to Chris who just kissed him.

When the boys got back to the house they found Victor and Karl in the living room, "is Derek here?" Isaac asked.

"He's up in his room" Victor said and both boys zoomed up the steps.

"I hope you boys don't do that around campus" Victor said.

"We don't" they both responded from upstairs at the same time.

"That sounding convincing" Karl said and they both laughed.

They found Derek in his room, he had just gotten out of the shower and was about to put his shoes on but was stopped when Isaac and Danny suddenly appeared, each sitting on one of his legs and Derek just looked at them.

"We already talked to Peter about this and he said it was ok with him if it is ok with you but would you mind if we stayed for most of the summer" Isaac whispered as quietly as possible in Derek's ear.

"What are we mom and dad around here? " Derek asked looking at them, "its fine with me" he said. The boys thanked him and headed downstairs.

Danny immediately sat on Victor's lap, which surprised him and Isaac went to lay down on the couch and put his arms around Karl.

"A bit early to be telling me what you want for Christmas isn't it?" Victor said to Danny.

Danny laughed, "you're so funny dad" he said and rested his head on Victors shoulder

"Dad, when did I become dad?" Victor asked Danny with a slight smile on his face.

"Well you are my immortal father" Danny said.

"Oh boy, out with it, what did the two of you do and be honest it will make your beatings less severe" Victor said and Karl laughed.

"We didn't do anything but we were talking."

"Another sign that this can't be good" Karl said.

"We were talking and then we spoke with Peter and Derek just now and they said it was fine with them if we stayed here most of the summer instead of going back to England on Sunday" Isaac said.

Victor and Karl looked at each other for a moment, "what do you think?" Karl asked.

"It's up to you, it's your credit card that's going to take the hit" Victor said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My love, we only packed enough clothes for a short stay, if we are going to stay longer we are going to need more clothes."

"Ok but it's your bank account that's paying the bill" Karl said.

"Fair enough, pay attention boys that is how you make relationships last, compromise" Victor said.

"So we can stay?" Danny asked.

"Yes we can stay" Victor said and Danny hugged him while Isaac practically choked Karl hugging him.

"Hey look at me?' Victor said turning Danny's face towards him.

"Come on get up we need to go" he said.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked.

"It's getting to that time, you need to feed. We'll be back later" Victor said and took Danny by the hand and they left.

"Hello" Stiles said when he was woken up by his phone ringing.

"Hey are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Yea I fell asleep on the couch that's all, what's up?"

"There is a cook out at Hale House. Chris went shopping for the food with Peter and he asked me to call you to see if you would be coming."

Stiles thought for a moment if he really felt up for being around everybody but then he remembered the immortals were leaving on Sunday and he had to speak with Victor.

"Sure what time?"

"No set time, whenever we each get there. I'm working so I won't be there until after work."

"Well maybe I'll shower and change and head up now" Stiles said.

"Good I'm glad" Scott said.

Stiles pulled up to the house, Chris and Peter were out on the porch cooking on the grill and in a flash Stiles was being hugged by Isaac.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you it's just that Danny and I have to walk like normal people at school so it's been nice to be able to walk normally for us" Isaac said.

"Where are Danny and Victor?"

"They went hunting. Victor noticed something about Danny and said it was getting close to time for him to feed."

"Hey Karl" Stiles said when Karl came over and hugged him as well.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok. I met with Jackson's father to sign some papers regarding getting things squared away."

"Hey guys" Stiles said as he came onto the porch where Peter and Chris were and he looked around and noticed Derek was nowhere to be found. He thought about asking where he was, but figured if Derek wasn't interested in him being there, then why should he be interested in where he was.

Stiles went with Isaac to play a video game until the others arrived and Stiles saw Derek moving around the house but he really didn't appear until the rest of the pack was there. Stiles was quietly thrilled when it was announced that the immortals were actually going to stay through most of the summer and by the end of the night Stiles was glad he came because he really had a nice night with everybody.

Before leaving to go home Stiles went up to use the bathroom and when he came out Derek was walking past and stopped. They looked at each for the longest time not saying anything.

"Hi" Stiles finally said.

"Hey, um glad you could make it" Derek said.

"Well if I didn't come I probably would have found you all in my back yard cooking on my grill anyway so I thought I would save you all the hassle. Thank you for inviting me by the way."

"You don't need an invitation to come here Stiles, you're part of the pack even if you're not a werewolf" Derek said and Stiles was taken aback finding it surprisingly nice and very uncharacteristic of Derek. Another long moment of awkward silence and then Stiles just said he had to get going and left.

It was late and he was tired so even though he wanted to look at the book he decided to just go to bed.

"Faster Stiles, faster" he said to himself as he ran through the woods, jumping over felled trees and trying not trip over roots and bushes on the ground. He could see the light from the fire just up ahead, he was almost there. He knew he should be thrilled but instead he was frightened, what if he was too late?

Just as he cleared the trees he found himself standing on the beach of a huge lake. There were small cabins to his left and in the middle was a huge fire which was surrounded by people and then he noticed them, Derek and Peter bound and on their knees. Scott, Lydia, Allison, Chris Karl and Isaac were tied to trees; they were all screaming and crying.

Stiles turned to see a huge werewolf carrying a body over his shoulder and to his horror he watched the headless body get tossed into the fire followed by the head, it was Erica.

He screamed but nobody seemed to hear him, he tried to run to save the rest but he couldn't move and he couldn't understand why. Up on the porch of one of the cabins was a female werewolf, she was cackling with laughter while the others laughed and cheered. Stiles noticed that Danny was dragged out front and center.

"He's a vampire how can he look so weak? How did they manage to overpower him and Victor?" Stiles thought to and then with a whoosh sound he watched as Danny's head was cut off and kicked into the fire.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Stiles was screaming when he woke up and Derek was there shaking him, looking as frightened as he felt. Stiles sat up and threw his arms around Derek's neck and just started bawling uncontrollably.

Derek was surprised by Stiles and for a moment he didn't know what to do but he eventually put his arms around Stiles and rubbed his back. He didn't say anything because he knew nothing would help so he just let him cry, feeling the shoulder of his t-shirt getting wet with Stiles' tears.

After what seemed like forever Stiles was finally starting to calm down, "it's ok it was just a bad dream" Derek said quietly as he continued to rub Stiles' back.

"It was horrible, I was running through the woods towards a light, it was a light from a fire. I knew I had to get there and as I got closer instead of feeling better I felt more frightened because what if I was too late and when I got there I was."

"Too late for what?"

"To save you all" Stiles said, his head still resting on Derek's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"A vicious pack of werewolves, you and Peter were bound and on your knees on one side of the fire. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Chris, Karl and Isaac were all bound to trees. I saw one of them toss a headless body into the fire and then the head, it was Erica's. And then they cut off Danny's head and kicked his into the fire. There was a female there she had this cackling laugh and was laughing at the whole thing. They were killing you all and I was there watching. I was screaming but nobody heard me and I couldn't move but nobody was holding me back, it was like none of you knew I was even there."

"It was just a bad dream Stiles."

Stiles turned his head and looked and laughed.

"What's funny?"

"You came in through the window" Stiles said as he finally sat back to look at Derek.

"Yea well the house was locked up; I didn't want to be arrested for breaking and entering."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier and basically ignoring you and then when we ran into each other before you left it was awkward."

"Derek it has always been awkward and tense between us, if it wasn't everybody would wonder what was wrong with us."

"Well I don't want to keep you, you should go back to sleep" Derek said getting up.

"Uh Derek, would…..would you mind waiting here until I fall asleep?" Stiles asked hesitantly and Derek smiled, "sure" he said and sat down at Stiles' desk while Stiles went back to sleep.

After about an hour Derek got up to leave quietly and he found himself leaning over and kissing Stiles on the forehead before he left. Stiles' eyes opened when he felt the kiss on his forehead and he watched as Derek quietly went out the window and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Battle for Beacon Hills**

**Chapter II**

Stiles woke up, that nightmare still fresh in his mind however so was Derek's visit and he could still feel his lips on his forehead which kept him in a good mood despite the nightmare and the stormy weather outside. He gathered up his laundry and got that started and then he made himself some breakfast and a large pot of coffee before sitting down in the dining room and actually studying the Grand Grimoire.

Before starting anything Stiles made sure the front door was locked and all the windows, especially in his bedroom, were closed and locked as well. He didn't want to risk Scott popping by or Derek while he had this book out, he wanted to keep it secret at least for now. He hadn't forgot about his father telling about talking with Victor and now that they were not leaving to return to England for most of the summer he had time for that later.

For the first time he took the book out of the black velvet sack and immediately could see it was very old, it was bound in leather and kept closed with a thin leather strap but the book was also bulging it was so full of pages. Getting up to close the blinds to the dining room windows he finally opened the book and just looked at it in amazement. He was captivated by the age and history and couldn't help but think of the numerous ancestor's that he never met or knew about that have held this book, looked through it and touched it, he could almost feel them looking through it with him.

He just glanced at the pages briefly as he gently turned the pages; they were a strange kind of paper, thicker than normal paper and stiff so he was very careful not to be too rough with them. As he looked through he noticed the pages were written by hand and not in any order. There were notes scribbled in corners or written sideways up the sides of the pages. There were drawings as well, most of which he didn't understand and of course there was the fact that he couldn't understand any of the writing as it was in a language he had never seen before, but still it was fascinating to look at. As he got more into the book he found the cause of why it was bulging the way it was, some of the pages had things pressed in between them, things like leaves of various plants and some dried flowers. One page made him stop as he looked at a very familiar purple flower pressed and in between the pages, it was wolfsbane and he wondered when this was put in there and if this particular page had some kind of spell that was used on werewolves. He had his laptop computer there with him and so wanted to use it to look up some of this stuff but without knowing what language this was, trying to translate it was impossible.

He finally returned to the front of the book and that is when he noticed a note scribbled at the bottom of the very first page, the word Romanian was written there and he could tell by the ink and lettering that this was added at some point, it was definitely not part of the original writings but that was beside the point, he had a language he could work with so he immediately starting typing information from the book into his computer translating it from Romanian to English.

Stiles mumbled one of the things he was trying to translate just to see if he could pronounce it. The translator came back saying it meant fill the cup with water, it was then that Stiles grabbed his mug to get more coffee when he realized it was full of water. He looked at the mug, then at the book and then at his computer screen, "no way" he said to himself as he smiled. He studied the phrase again and then went to the kitchen and dumped the water out of his mug and set it on the counter. He watched carefully as he repeated the words and started laughing as he watched his mug fill up with water again.

"Son of a bitch, my dad was right" he said to himself. He dumped the water, poured more coffee and really threw himself into his work. As tempting as it was to want to try out other spells and incantations, Stiles decided just to type everything in and translate it to English first so he could study and understand it better. As he made his way through the book, which was a lot more daunting than he thought, he started to notice some entries were like diary entries and he was finding folded pieces of paper that turned out to be notes. The notes were written and left for future generations based on what he was finding.

He came across two particular entries that intrigued him the most so after translating them he pushed the book aside and brought his laptop closer to read the information.

'_Anton told me in confidence of how he killed a werewolf just two nights ago. He said he had run out of bullets for his musket and needed to go hunting so he melted down some old silver jewelry that belonged to his late mother. He said when the werewolf came at him, he shot it once and started running but when he realized he was not being chased he slowly returned to the area and there on the ground was a man., he was naked and quite dead and Anton said he noticed that the silver bullet had liquefied and spread out from the point of entry. Now of course Anton is known for big tales and a heavy drinker and of course there is no proof of this so I take this tale with some trepidation, however this is not the first time I have heard of such stories.'_

"So silver bullets do work on werewolves" Stiles said remembering how Derek said it was just an old wives tale,

Stiles moved onto the next entry that caught his eye.

'_My fellow wizards and witches have discovered a way to contact each other without others knowing. In these dangerous times it is not good to be seen talking with anybody that might be suspected of witchcraft because once the accusations are made public, many friends of the accused are also suspected of witchcraft as well. We have discovered that if we concentrate we can actually have full discussions. I was sitting in the pub earlier talking with friends but at the same time having a conversation with Cristian who was on the other side of the room and also talking with others'_

This entry had Stiles thinking and wondered if he could contact Victor in the same way. Whomever wrote this entry didn't give much detail other than the concentration idea so Stiles took a deep breath to relax and sat back in the chair and closed his eyes and without saying a word he just thought 'Victor I need you' over and over again in his head.

Victor, Karl, Isaac and Danny had just returned from their shopping spree of new clothes, shoes and of course there was no leaving the mall without the boys getting some new games and Victor and Karl looking for books to read.

"Victor is everything ok?" Karl asked when Victor suddenly looked up from the book he was reading.

"I'll be back" was all he said and was gone in a flash.

"Dad is everything ok?" Isaac asked from the other room.

"I don't know" was all Karl could say.

"Oh just forget it, I could drive up the house and slip him a note or something since this isn't working" Stiles said in frustration after a few minutes but then the doorbell rang. Stiles quickly minimized his computer screen and tossed the book in the bag and hid it under the sofa on his way to answer the door.

"How did you do that" Victor said as soon as Stiles opened the door and Stiles just stood there staring at Victor and he could help but laugh slightly, "well I'll be damned it work" he said.

"Stiles how did you do that, how did you know about me?" Victor said in a very un-happy tone of voice. Stiles stood aside and motioned for Victor to come inside. Victor waited while Stiles reached under the sofa and then followed him into the dining room. Stiles didn't say anything he just opened the bag and let the book slide out onto the table and then he watched Victor's reaction, his eyes went wide when he saw the book slide out.

"Where did you get this?" he asked sitting down to examine the book.

Stiles sat down and went into the explanation of the dream he had where he met his father who told him about the family history and this book and that he had spent most of the day to translating it and that one of the entries talked about communicating mentally with others.

"So is that why my dad told me to talk to you, because you're a wizard as well?"

"Yes Stiles I am, I was born a wizard and I don't have to tell you that I kept it quiet for obvious reasons. Some of these entries are older than me" Victor said as he looked through the book.

"I didn't hold much stock in this stuff at first but when I first started translating this information I quietly said one of the spells, incantations, whatever you want to call it, to myself. It translated into 'fill this glass with water'. I was drinking coffee and when I went to grab my mug to refill it, it was full of water. I dumped it out and said the words again and this time watched as the mug filled up again. I knew then that this was serious and sat down and have been translating all day, what can you tell me about this one?" Stiles asked as he brought up the stuff he translated and Victor read the entry regarding the story of the silver bullet.

"Where exactly is this in the book" Victor asked after reading the translation so Stiles opened the book and looked for the information. When he found it Victor was studying the page carefully, "can you read this?" Stiles asked as it seems like Victor was reading it.

"No I can't I'm just looking for something, ah here it is, this was written in the fifteenth century, it looks like the year fourteen twenty."

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked looking at the page and Victor pointed to something Stiles missed, in the very corner was a year written in tiny handwriting.

"Back then Stiles, and please keep in mind that I am not that old, silver was in abundance. Just about everything was made from it, tools, utensils, jewelry. Now according to this story here, you have to remember that this person states that Anton was not the most reliable person to listen too, however if there is any truth to it then he would have had to have made that bullet out of the purest silver because that would have been the only kind of silver that would have worked. Now in case you're thinking of getting pure silver yourself, please keep in mind that werewolves like vampires and all things have evolved over time. If not, then silver bullets would kill werewolves and sunlight would kill me and Danny."

"So you're saying that silver may have worked back then but not now?"

"Pretty much, I mean don't get me wrong if you shoot a werewolf with silver bullets it will slow them down like anything but I don't think it would kill them. Stiles are you thinking of killing werewolves?"

"No, granted there are times there is one I would like to kill, but otherwise I have no plans. It's just that when Scott was first bitten I did a lot of research and I mentioned silver bullets and Derek looked at me like I was an idiot."

"Well silver still affects us but can't kill."

"What do you mean it affects 'us'?"

"Oh vampires have issues with silver as well" Victor said and Stiles looked at him.

"Did you ever watch old vampire movies where they hold a vampire back by showing a cross or they touch a vampire with a cross and it burns their skin? Well back then, back when this story of Anton was written, silver also worked on vampires. Now I don't know if back then a plain cross did anything however a crucifix, which has a statue of Christ on it, well those were made of silver so it was the silver that caused the problems not the cross itself. What you've read in books and seen in movies is just how the idea was taken and ran with without really knowing the full details. But Stiles there is something more to all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"In the vision you had you said your father wanted you to not only find this book but to study it and learn it."

"Yes but why do you sound worried?"

"If he wanted you to know about this book so you didn't leave behind if you decide to sell the house that is one thing but he wanted you to learn this stuff and I can't help but wonder if that was because he knew you might need it someday."

"What are you saying like I might need to use magic for something?" Stiles asked and that nightmare started playing in his head again.

"It's possible."

"I recently had a nightmare, a very real and very frightening nightmare and as far as I can remember I don't ever remember having many nightmares, especially ones as bad as the one I recently had" Stiles said and then he went into the explanation of the nightmare.

When he finished he didn't like the look on Victor's face.

"What's the matter, why do you look like that?"

"I'm just wondering if it was just a nightmare or a premonition."

Victor got up and asked Stiles to follow him to the kitchen and get down two glasses so Stiles did as he asked and put the glasses on the table. Without saying a word, Victor passed his hand over one glass and it filled with water.

"Now you try" he said to Stiles and as Stiles went to open his mouth Victor put his hand over it, "try it without saying anything" he said.

Stiles thought of the words in his head but nothing happened at first and Victor told him to keep trying and after several attempts the glass finally filled.

"Very good" Victor said.

"Now I my day it helped to be able to use spells without saying them in case you got in a fight with another witch or wizard, they wouldn't know what you were going to cast at them. Now in this day and age I doubt you'll have that problem but it doesn't hurt to be able to do it without speaking."

"Victor what did you mean that the dream could have been a premonition, you mean like I could have been predicting the future?"

"Yes you may have the gift of foresight as well but don't go running around thinking that it might actually happen because it could have been just what it was, a nightmare. Look I need to get back to the house otherwise they are going to come looking for me" Victor said and Stiles was stunned because Victor just said that without opening his mouth and he had a smile on his face.

"So we can talk like this? " Stiles asked without saying a word.

"Yes but only do this if there is something you need to talk to me about when the others are around. I need to go home and ravage Karl and I don't want to be interrupted."

"Thanks Vic, that was way too much information" Stiles replied silently and Victor laughed out loud and then left.__

Stiles sat down and continued to work on his translations when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Scott" he said.

"Hey listen a bunch of us are going to the movies and then midnight bowling, do you want to go?"

"Who else is going?"

"Well it's me and Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Isaac & Danny" Scott said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Thanks but I think I'll pass."

"Why?"

"Scott I try to avoid being the third wheel with you and Allison, I don't want to be the ninth wheel with all of those couples."

"Oh I guess I didn't realize that I'm sorry. Look how about…."

"How about what Scott, you tell them all no and you and I hang out leaving Allison to either be the odd one out or the third wheel at home with her dad and Chris? No it's not necessary Scott, I appreciate that you think of me but I have things to do around here so I'll be fine you go and have fun."

"I'm sorry, are you sure because I feel really bad now?"

"I'm sure Scott go have fun." Stiles said and they ended the call.

Victor returned to Hale house where Karl was waiting for him, "where were you?" he asked but instead of a verbal answer Victor grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

"Wow that was nice but don't think that is going to get you out of answering the question" Karl said.

"My love I have no secrets from you and I will tell you everything. Where are the boys?"

"They went to hang with Jackson and then they are going to the movies and midnight bowling with a few others."

"Oh I see, well why don't you go upstairs and get naked because I plan to do unspeakable things to you while I fill you in on where I was" Victor said as he turned Karl towards the steps and got him moving with a slap to his ass.

"Yes sir" Karl said and went upstairs. Victor looked into the living room to see Derek on a laptop and for the first time he felt very sorry for him so he slowly walked over to where he was sitting and stood behind the chair and leaned down.

"Where's Peter?"

"He's out with Chris" Derek said never looking away from the game he was playing.

"I see so Peter is with Chris, I'll be upstairs with Karl, the boys are out with their friends and you're sitting here all alone."

"I like to be alone."

"Liar" Victor said and that got Derek to finally look at him.

"What did you think humans were the only ones whose heart flutters when they tell a lie? Come on Derek I've been around way too long to not notice things."

"What do you mean?"

"When everybody was over here last night for the cook out, the tension between you and Stiles was almost palpable."

"It's always been that way between us we have a love hate relationship, we love to hate each other."

"You keep kidding yourself with that if you want but you're here alone and Stiles is home alone and I think he would like it if he didn't have to eat alone again. In fact I think he might like the idea of actually going out to eat somewhere with somebody."

"So why don't you take him?"

"Oh we don't have the same taste in food I'm afraid."

Victor was gone after that and Derek sat there fuming, not because he thought Victor was being pushy or meddling but because he knew that he was right.

Stiles stomach growled and he realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast and figured it was time for lunch but got a shock when he entered the kitchen and saw that it was actually seven pm.

"Oh my God is it really that late already?" he said to himself and then his phone rang. He looked at saw it was Derek. "I really need to remove him from my contacts" he said before answering.

"Yes" he said.

"Oh sorry did I interrupt you?"

Stiles wanted to say yes and be rude about it but the feeling of Derek's lips on his forehead returned and the sound of his voice on the phone made his knees go suddenly weak.

"No not really, just doing laundry and trying to figure where the day went. I was about to make lunch when I realized it was seven at night."

"What were you doing all day?"

"Oh just research and taking care things that my dad would normally have done" Stiles said and his bottom lip quivered.

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat somewhere, I can pick you up?"

"Umm….sure why not" Stiles said.

"Ok do you need time to do anything otherwise I can leave now" Derek said.

"Give me a half hour, I haven't even showered yet."

"Ok see you then."

Stiles hung up and sat there for a moment, "did Derek Hale just ask me out?" he said to himself. He cleaned up the dining room table, putting his laptop and the book away and ran to the shower and was ready and actually nervous when Derek pulled up to the house. He hoped that the fact that he was standing outside waiting for him didn't make him seem desperate.

"Where would you like to go?" Derek asked.

"Oh anyplace is fine with me. I'm starving so I'm not particular" Stiles said and Derek started driving.

"Didn't the others invite you to go with them?" Derek asked after they were seated at a new Japanese restaurant that recently opened.

"Yea Scott called and asked me if I wanted to go, but I reminded him that being a third wheel is uncomfortable enough so being a ninth wheel with all those couples was out of the question."

"I see your point, I have a similar problem at home" Derek said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Peter has Chris and then you have Karl and Victor and Isaac and Danny."

"Oh yea I didn't realize that."

They ate in silence and spent quite a bit of time looking around the place. Every once in awhile one of them would say something about the restaurant or the food, but other than that they didn't seem to have much to say.

"Did you want to come in a hang out for a bit?" Stiles asked when Derek pulled up to the house.

"No I think I should get back home, I'm kind of tired" Derek said.

"Oh ok well thank you for dinner I'll see you around I guess" Stiles said getting out of the car. Derek sat and waited until Stiles was inside and then started to back out of the driveway.

"Stop" Stiles thought to himself and opened the door in time to hear Derek's car sputter and come to a stop and he tried not to laugh, "oh shit did I do that" he thought to himself again and ran outside.

Derek was trying to start his car again when Stiles reached in and grabbed and kissed him. Derek put his hand behind Stiles' head and held him there while they kissed.

"Why did you do that?" Derek asked.

"Because I wanted to and you didn't do it first. Do you really have to get home?"

"No not really."

Stiles just opened Derek's door for him and when he got out of the car Stiles kissed him again, putting his arms around his neck and for the longest time they stood there making out. Stiles eventually grabbed the end of Derek's belt and started walking backwards pulling him along and Derek couldn't help but laugh. It was rare that Stiles ever saw Derek smile let along laugh and the beauty of his face when he smiled made Stiles actually gasp. Once inside he closed the door and pushed Derek up against it and started making out with him again.

'This has been a night of rare events" he said stopping to catch his breath.

"What do you mean? " Derek asked.

"Rare event number one, you called me and asked me out. Rare event number two, I said yes. Rare event number three I kissed you and you didn't punch me or rip my throat out with your teeth. Rare event number three you smiled and actually laughed."

"What you didn't think I was capable of that?"

"Well I no longer see the need to call you sourwolf anymore."

"Stiles what are we doing? Are we going to regret this?"

"Probably but I know that if I wake up tomorrow morning and you are not still in bed with me, I'll be upset."

Stiles started kissing him again rubbing his hands up and down Derek's chest and stomach, feeling the muscles spasm at this touch. Stiles groaned when Derek's hands slid down his back and squeezed his ass.

"Oh you like that huh?" Derek said and he squeezed his ass again causing more of a moan this time.

"You're being very naughty tonight" Derek said and he slapped Stiles' ass.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one that can do something about that" Stiles said, kissing Derek's neck. Before he realized what happened, Derek had him over his shoulder, "and I will do something about it" Derek said giving Stiles' ass another slap before carrying him upstairs.

Stiles' cock throbbed each time Derek squeezed or slapped his ass. He never thought he was into anything kinky but now he was considering it and found himself wondering with anticipation what Derek planned to do to him. As Derek walked up the steps and to Stiles' bedroom, Stiles kept his hands on Derek's ass, feeling the muscles move with each step, "god he has such an incredible ass" he thought to himself.

When they got to his room Derek put Stiles down but then sat down on the edge of the bed and immediately pulled Stiles across his lap, "you're a very bad boy" he said as the first slap landed.

"Oh God yes" Stiles said as his cock throbbed. The slaps kept coming, slow and steady but with enough force to sting, even with his jeans still on. God he loved this and never complained and Derek kept it up until finally Stiles could no longer hold it and he came. Derek kept spanking him until he felt Stiles' cock stop throbbing and when it did he just rubbed Stiles ass, feeling the heat through the jeans.

"I wasn't too hard on you was I?" Derek asked because Stiles wasn't saying anything.

Stiles got up and straddled Derek's lap, "you can do that me anytime you want" he said before he started kissing him.

"You kinky slut" Derek said laughing.

"Right back at you Big Bad Wolf" Stiles said pushing Derek back onto the bed. Stiles eventually stood up and stripped off his clothes and when he did, Derek sat up and started to lick Stiles clean which got him hard again. Stiles stood there running his hands through Derek's hair while Derek's mouth worked his member over until once again Stiles came.

Without speaking he helped Derek stand up and slowly take his clothes off of him. He would smack Derek's hand if he tried to help and as he took off an article of clothing he would kiss and lick parts of his body, in particular his chest and stomach. When he finally had Derek naked he did suck on his dick for a bit but then stopped and climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees and just looked at Derek. He watched over his shoulder as Derek sucked on one of his fingers and slipped inside and then a second finger, moving and stretching his opening and then he felt Derek's hands on his hips. He was totally relaxed as he felt Derek push his way inside of him. It took his breath away for a moment but it felt right to him, it felt normal like this was always meant to be.

Derek started moving faster and faster and they were both groaning loudly until with one final hard thrust Derek erupted and Stiles felt himself fill up with Derek's hot liquid. Together they both fell onto the bed, sweating and breathing heavy.

"Ok just for the record feel free to do any of that again at any time" Stiles said and Derek laughed.

"Ditto" Derek said in response.

They got under the covers and Stiles moved over putting his head on Derek's chest while Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"Mine" he heard Derek say quietly and he smiled.

"Yes, all yours" Stiles said in response and then they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Battle for Beacon Hills**

**Chapter III**

The alarm clock went off and Stiles remained in bed for a moment thinking "back to reality" as he had to get up and go back to work today. As he went about his morning routine he remembered the weekend with a smile on his face.

Saturday night was great with Derek and he was still there on Sunday morning which was proven by a very hard and horny Derek rolling over on top of Stiles and fucking him first thing in the morning. They spent most of the day together because Derek still couldn't get his car to start and it took awhile for Stiles to remember that he was probably the reason it wouldn't start. He finally convinced Derek to try it again and Stiles quietly said "go" and the car started right up without a problem. Before he left they both agreed to keep quiet about the fact that they were seeing each other, he would just tell those at the house about the car trouble and that he just crashed there until he could get the car running, nobody had to know that they had amazing sex as well.

The first day back at work went quick with all the work Stiles had to get caught up on, he just wished people would stop looking at him and talking to him like it was the viewing all over again. Everybody had sad looks on their faces and whispered to him the same stuff he heard the previous week. 'If you need anything just let me know', 'I'm here for you if you need anything'.

He knows they meant well but it was still annoying to hear after a while. It wasn't until Wednesday that he actually got back to translating the Grand Grimoire and started practicing some of the spells he found in there silently. He finally mastered the filling of the glass of water and after dumping the water out he proceeded to drop the glass on the floor to practice the spell to put it back together. He got it down the first time saying it out loud, but it took several more tries to repair the glass just by thinking the spell but at least he mastered pretty quickly.

Then he came across two that really intrigued him, one involved commanding water and not just water in a glass, this dealt with a fairly large amount of water. The other involved fire and how to prevent oneself from being burned by fire. He wasn't sure how to practice that one because burning down the house just wasn't an option. He tried contacting Victor mentally and to his surprise Victor answered him.

"I have this spell regarding using large amounts of water and being able to make it do things but not sure how to practice that, any suggestions?"

"Try filling up the tub" Victor replied and Stiles went to do that, however on his way up the steps he heard from Victor at the same time his cell phone rang

"You might want to get here as soon as possible" Victor said to him mentally.

"Hello" Stiles said when he answered his phone.

"Allison and I are on our way to pick you up, there is an emergency pack meeting so meet us out front" was all Scott said and then hung up. Stiles wasn't sure what was happening so he put the book and his laptop away and Allison pulled up just as he was closing his door.

"What's going on?" he asked when he got in the car.

"I don't know, Peter just called me and told me get to the house with you and Allison."

"My dad is already there" Allison added as she drove to Hale House.

When they pulled up everybody was on the porch and there were about ten other people there that none of them had seen before standing around.

"Werewolves" Scott said before they got out of the car and as they did, Jackson pulled up with Lydia and together they all made their way onto the porch.

"Ok we're all here now so what it is you wanted to tell us" Peter said to the group of the strangers.

The group looked at them all and one of them stepped forward to talk.

"This is it, kids and humans?"

"Don't be fooled by what your eyes are showing you, these kids and humans have gifts that have come in handy in the past" Peter said. Stiles didn't look but he saw Victor turn his head slightly and look at him.

"There's an understatement" Stiles heard Victor say to him mentally and Stiles fought the urge to smile.

"What is it you want" Derek said in his usual 'I'm out of patience' tone of voice.

"There is a large pack of werewolves looking to take over this area; the woman in charge feels it's her destiny, her duty and her right to be queen of the werewolves."

"Well that's a new one" Karl said.

"And you are?" said the man.

"My name is Karl and in my experience most werewolves have backed down from me."

"And why would they do that?" said a woman with the strangers.

"Because I'm half vampire and half werewolf" Karl said and he changed in front of them to show them what he meant. They were shocked and some backed away.

"I'm curious, how did you know we were here?" Peter asked.

"A friend of ours told us about this house before he died; he said he used to run with the family pack that lived here."

"What was his name?"

"Kyle Henderson."

"My name is Peter Hale; my late brother was the alpha male of that pack until most of our family was wiped out when this house was burned down. This is my nephew Derek Hale; we are both alphas and all that remain of that family."

"I'm sorry to hear it, your brother and father was a great man from what we were told."

"What happened to Kyle?" Derek asked.

"He along with some others stood against Grace, that is the woman's name, but they were slaughtered. I happen to find him before he died and he told me about this place. My friends and I are on the run to get away and well I just wanted to warn you in case you wanted to get away as well. Right now they are just across the border in Oregon; we didn't hear anything about when it was they were planning to move this way."

"Thank you but I think we'll stay. This is our territory and we plan to protect as well as all those that live here" Peter said. The strangers said nothing more; they got back in their vehicles and left.

"Sorry I guess I shouldn't have spoken for all of you like that" Peter said to them when the others left.

"Peter if anybody here is not comfortable with this idea they can go, in fact Karl I think we should send the boys home."

"Like hell" Danny said.

"Or not" Victor said and they all couldn't help but laugh.

They didn't stay much longer after that since everybody had to be up early for either work or school and just as they planned, Derek and Stiles kept their distance from each other.

When Stiles got back home he went right up to bed and opened his window because he knew Derek was going to show up as he was sure that Derek remembered the nightmare that Stiles had that night and this all sounded a little too similar.

When Stiles woke up he was alone, to his surprise Derek didn't come by and he though perhaps Derek didn't make the connection to the nightmare but then Stiles saw he had a text message from Derek.

'Sorry, too much happening at the house for me to get away' and Stiles smiled at the fact that Derek at least thought about him. Stiles could no longer afford not to get more involved with the Grimoire and practicing as much as he could. As soon as he got home from work on Thursday he filled the tub with water and started practicing. Not much was happening so he tried a different approach and looked up the Romanian work for boil and when he said that the water started to bubble and eventually was boiling hot. "Stop" he thought and the water went calm, it was still hot but he had a feeling it was cooling down. He tried to think of ways to use the water as a weapon if he this nightmare came to fruition so he looked up the word for pillar and knelt down next to the tub. Holding his hand above the water he thought the word and slowly stood up and a pillar of water rose up out of the tub.

"This is way too cool" he said. He did it again but this time he looked up the word copy and once he had the pillar of water he moved his hand around and even made a fist and the water did the same thing, the pillar actually looked identical to Stiles' forearm and fist.

He drained the tub and went down to the garage and brought the grill inside where he lit it and got a good high flame going. He stared at the flames his hand shaking; if this didn't work he would have hell of time explaining this in the emergency room.

"How's it going" Victor's voice suddenly asked in his head.

"Not well, I'm about to stick my hand in flames" he replied.

"YOU'RE WHAT?! Victor shouted.

"Don't move" he said and the next thing Stiles knew Victor was there.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Practicing these spells" Stiles said as Victor turned off the grill and closed the lid.

"Inside mister" he said giving Stiles a rather painful slap to the ass.

"Ouch" he said as he headed into the house.

"I'll give you a reason to say ouch. Now just want the hell do you think you're doing? What would make you think you need a spell to protect you from flames, do you have plans to burn the house down?"

"No but it was one of the spells in the book so I wanted to try it" Stiles still rubbing his ass and Victor just shook his head and grabbed the laptop out of Stiles' hand and was looking at what he had written.

"Ok first of all, you told me you were translating what was in the book to English, so what are these Romanian words?"

"Well those are the spells."

"I figured that much but why are you saying them in Romanian, I mean can you even pronounce them properly?"

"I've been doing alright with most of them, some of them I've had problems with."

"Stiles, magic is not limited to a language."

"What do you mean?"

"Just because your ancestor's were Romanian does not mean you need to learn these spells in that language, do you think when I filled the glass with water I said it in Romanian or any other language?"

Stiles just looked at him and realized he never thought about that.

"Magic and the ability to do it resides within you, not within any particular language. So have you been using Romanian words so far?"

Stiles shook his head yes, as if that would make him feel less like an idiot if he had said yes out loud. Victor realized at the same time that Stiles felt stupid and embarrassed and he felt bad for him.

"What else have you tried?"

"Well I was playing with the water one; I filled the tub up with water and was able to do some things."

"Ok that's good, but did you fill the tub by turning the water on or with magic?"

"I turned the water on" Stiles said, again feeling like an idiot.

"Ok I'm going to help you and I will say the words out loud so you know what I'm doing" Victor said and they headed up to the bathroom.

"Fill" Victor said and Stiles watched as the tub filled with water faster than if he had turned on the faucet.

"Now what words come to mind that you could use to get rid of the water in the tub?"

"Drain and empty come to mind."

"So give it a shot" Victor said standing aside.

Stiles held his hand over the tub and said "drain" and he laughed as water simply vanished.

"Fill" he said in his excitement and watched as the tub once again filled with water.

He tried the boil spell again but this time he didn't say it out loud and the water in the tub started to boil.

"Very good" Victor said clearly impressed and then Stiles showed him some of the other things he could do to command the water to his will.

"Not that I think you'll ever need it but do you want to try the fire one again?" Victor asked.

"Yes I would like to try something to see if I can do anything with it."

"Stiles what you need to remember is magic is based on the four elements, Earth, Air, Fire and Water. You've done and mastered some pretty basic stuff with water now we just need to work with the other elements but not here there is too much of a risk of doing damage to the house so hop on" Victor said turning around.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe you yanks refer to it as a piggy back ride" Victor said "oh and leave the computer and book here, I think you know enough to get by without them."

Stiles drained the tub and put the book and computer away and hopped on Victors back. Victor moved so fast, the wind was hurting Sties' face and when he put his head down he realized Victor's legs weren't moving they were slightly elevated above the ground and actually flying through the woods.

The next thing he knew they came to a stop in a clearing and when Stiles got down Victor started grabbing wood and putting in the middle of the clearing. Stiles was amazed at watching Victor grab very large tree branches and breaking them like they were twigs.

"Ok start a fire" Victor said and Stiles looked at him and then at the large pile of wood.

"That's a lot of wood, the fire will be huge, and what if somebody sees it?"

"Stiles we are about one hundred miles away from civilization, only the wildlife is going to see it."

Stiles just stared at him in disbelief, they traveled that far that fast? Stiles took a deep breath and approached the pile of wood, but made sure not to get too close. He stared at the wood and concentrated "fire" he said but nothing happened.

"It's ok, you're not going to get it the first time all the time" Victor said.

"Fire" Stiles said again but again nothing happened. "Flames" he said and the pile erupted into the flames. It was so sudden and strong that Stiles stumbled backwards.

"Nicely done now watch this" Victor said as he approached the fire. Stiles heard him say the word tickle and walked right into the huge fire. Stiles wanted to scream no but was too shocked and the next thing he knew Victor was giggling and he could see him in the middle of the fire, doubled over laughing. Eventually Victor stumbled out of the fire, no burns, clothes not even singed.

"I don't think I'm ready for that" Stiles said.

"No I don't think you are either but how about trying something small, like your hand and don't worry if you get burned I can fix you up."

With his stomach in knots Stiles approached the fire but the heat coming off of it made it impossible to get close enough to get his hand close enough.

"It's too hot I can't get close enough."

"Try using a spell that you would have used for your hand and see if you can get closer" Victor said.

"Protect me" Stiles said and again started to approach the fire and he was able to get closer and he didn't feel anything and he was close enough to put his hand in it but instead he looked at Victor.

"Should I try it?" Stiles asked as he was thinking of jumping in completely.

"How about we start out small and just try your hand first" Victor said so Stiles put his hand out and took another step until it was completely engulfed in flames and he felt nothing.

"I did it" he said excitedly and Victor smiled at him.

"Yes you did very well now see if you can do anything with the fire, like you did with the water in the tub and also try to not say the spell out loud."

"Dance" Stiles thought to himself and waved his hand around and the flames started to sway with the motion of his hand."Copy" he thought next and just like with the water, he made the flames take the form of his arm and fist.

"Take your best shot" Victor said suddenly and Stiles looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a wizards duel with the fire, come on take your best shot."

"No I don't want to do that, I don't want to hurt you and I don't think I can defend myself."

"I'm not going to attack you Stiles I'm just going to defend myself. Come on you think I would go on the attack and risk your life?"

Stiles knew he was right; Victor would never harm him or put him in danger like that. With the flames still in the form of his fist he pretended to throw a punch at Victor who was on the other side of the fire. The fire fist flew at him and with a simple raise of his hand Stiles felt like he punched a wall when the flame fist stopped dead.

"That was cool" he said his eyes wide with excitement. Stiles continued to manipulate the flames and kept throwing them at Victor in different ways and Victor blocked them each time, eventually Stiles got tired.

"I'm impressed, it seems you are a very powerful wizard Stiles" Victor said coming around the fire to where he was standing.

"One more thing" Stiles said and then he said "protect me" to himself and ran and jumped into the fire. He stood there for a few minutes looking at himself, he wasn't burning in fact it felt like he was standing on a vent blowing warm air on him and then he jumped out. He couldn't help but laugh when he came out of the fire and Victor was standing there looking at him smiling.

"I'm proud of you" he said and Stiles was touched.

"Now how about we try the remaining elements, Earth and Air" Victor said.

"I don't know if you noticed but I didn't run here."

"No I noticed, the wind was hurting my face and I put my head down and noticed your feet weren't moving."

"Exactly because I levitated and flew here using the element of Air now before we see if you can do that why don't you try to push me away without touching me, using air to force me away from you?"

"But I haven't come across anything in the book about that."

"Well that doesn't mean you can't do it. Let's step away from the fire, you stand there and I'll go over here and come at you and you try to stop me."

"But you move so fast."

"Stiles I'm not going to come at you at full speed oh and another thing, keep quiet. Don't say it just think it."

Stiles waited trying to think of something and Victor started running at him and with a deep breath Stiles put his hands up in front of him and thought "stop" but Victor kept coming.

Victor just ran past him and circled back to where he started from and again charged at him again. Time after time nothing working and Stiles was thinking of every word he could to stop him.

"What are you thinking?" Victor asked.

"I've tried, stop, back, no, away, words like that but they don't seem to work."

"That's obvious perhaps you need some motivation" Victor said and it suddenly went completely dark. Victor had managed to extinguish the fire and Stiles found himself standing there in the dark.

"Victor" he called but there was no answer and then to his horror he saw two bright eyes in the distance in the dark and his heart started to race. Suddenly the eyes were moving, coming at him. Stiles had never seen Victor in his vampire form and despite the darkness his eyes and skin seemed to have a glow.

"How can somebody so good looking, look so fucking scary" Stiles said to himself as he started to back away. Victor started to run at him, hissing with his fangs showing, his hands looking like claws.

"NO" Stiles thought as he put his hands up in front of him and then he saw Victor flying backwards and he slammed into a tree.

"Oh my God" he said and ran over to him.

"Victor are you ok I am so sorry" Stiles said but all Victor could do was laugh as he sat on the ground. When Stiles got to him he pulled him down and hugged him.

"That was excellent" he said as he hugged Stiles.

"Ok now let's see if you can fly Mr. Wizard" Victor said and Stiles was beyond excited at this point.

"Now there is only one word that is really going to work to get you started and that levitate" Victor explained and then he levitated about a foot off the ground.

Stiles gave it a try and he rose up off the ground, about a foot high like Victor.

"Now it's getting late you have work in the morning so we are going to try to do Earth as well but first how about some light?"

Stiles turned and looked at the charred wood "flames" he thought and again the wood erupted into flames.

"Down he thought" and he fell back to the ground rather hard.

"You'll need to work on your landing" Victor said with a laugh as he gracefully touched the ground.

"Yea I think your right. So what can I do with Earth?"

"Well that is what we need to find out but, if you are powerful enough you can do things like cause the dirt here on the ground to swirl up like a dust storm and that is using the element of Air as well. If you are really gifted, and this would be a rare thing, you could even command the trees."

Stiles was quite surprised by this so he looked at one of the trees and though "sway" the tree shivered but didn't sway and he was impressed.

"What did you try to do?"

"I tried to get that tree to sway."

"Well it may take practice but it moved slightly so that's impressive. See if you can conjure a dust devil"

"What's a dust devil?"

"Did you ever see dirt or leaves blowing in a circle, like a mini tornado, well they are called dust devils because of the dust they pick up and make them visible. Why they are called that I don't know but see if you can do it."

Stiles held his hand out and started to move his arm in a circular motion and soon the dirt on the ground, the pine needles and leaves started to move in the same direction as his hand until he managed to get a pretty impressive mini tornado going and Stiles laughed.

"Well I think that is enough for tonight" Victor said as he put out the fire and then he stood next to Stiles and held his hand.

"We'll try going home the way I came but not with you on my back" Victor said when Stiles looked at him.

"Levitate" Victor said and they were both off the ground.

"Now I want to keep hold of your hand to guide you through this but there are a lot of trees between here and home so what do you think?" Victor asked.

"Um I guess we need to be above the trees" Stiles said, a little nervous about this.

"Exactly, so how do you get higher?"

"Higher" Stiles said and soon they both rose up into the air and were above the trees.

"Um ok I'm not sure about this; I'm not the great with heights."

"It's ok, first of all stop looking down and just know I am not going to let you fall Stiles."

"Ok so now what?"

"Just think of where you want to go" Victor said and Stiles thought of home and soon they were moving. Victor looked over and saw the cool air was bothering Stiles so he pulled him against his chest and held him as he took control to bring him home. Before Stiles knew it they landed in his driveway.

"Thank you for everything Victor" Stiles said hugging him tight.

"Anytime Stiles I'm glad I could help but you did most of it and you did it very well. Now go on and get inside, it's almost midnight."

"Ok, goodnight" Stiles said as he headed inside.

"Goodnight Stiles" Victor said and then he left to go back to Hale House.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Battle for Beacon Hills**

**Chapter IV**

Friday could not end fast enough for Stiles. After being up late with Victor practicing he was very pumped up when he got back home and had trouble falling asleep and when he did it seemed like his alarm went off right after he shut his eyes. He came home from work, ate something quick and easy for dinner and then went to his room. He definitely wanted to see Derek at some point but he was exhausted so he sent him a text message.

'_Hey, very tired so I'm going to take a quick nap but I would like to see you later tonight. Let me know what works for you. I'll reply when I wake up.'_

Stiles put his phone on vibrate and noticed it was just around six and lay down to take a quick nap for about an hour or so.

Stiles found himself waking up in that enchanted forest as he liked to think of it so he immediately followed the same path through the trees to the clearing where the bright light was emanating from. Just as he had hoped his father was there waiting for him and he was smiling but this time Stiles didn't take any chances he ran around the small pool of water and hugged his dad and was happy that he could hug him. He said nothing, just being able to hold his dad again was enough for him.

"I'm so proud of you Stiles you did it, you learned the spells and so quickly" his dad said.

"I don't want to ever let go dad" Stiles said as tears started to run down his face.

"I know son but you can't stay here, it's not your time yet and there is something you have to do, your family needs you."

"Dad you and mom were my family, I'm all alone now" Stiles said as his father forced him to break the hug.

"Stiles family is more than just bloodlines, it's the people that mean the most to you and to who you mean the most. The pack is your family, they always have been especially Scott and they are going to need you know more than ever."

"Stiles"

"Stiles looked at his dad, he didn't say his name and whoever did sounded weak and then Stiles noticed his father looking past him and he turned around.

"Oh my God Victor" Stiles said looking at the vision before him. It was Victor his eyes barely open and bleeding, his arms looked funny against his body.

"Victor what's wrong why do you look like that?"

"Stiles we need your help. Karl, myself and boys are bound to trees with silver chains, we've been stabbed and can't heal. The pack has been captured, even Chris, Allison and Lydia. They are going to kill us Stiles you are the only one that can save us. I'm too weak to use my magic please hurry and head north, look for the lake."

Stiles watched as the vision faded away and he turned around to look at his dad.

"That's your family now son and they need you and your gifts, this is why you needed to find the book, this is why I urged you to study it and learn it. That nightmare you had wasn't just a bad dream son, it was a prediction of the future but now that you know what you can do, you can stop it, you can save them Stiles now go" his father said and vanished and Stiles sat upright in bed taking in a deep breath.

"No it was a bad dream that's all" he said to himself and looked at his clock, it was eight fifteen. He grabbed his phone but there was no response from Derek and he knew that wasn't a good sign. He got out of bed and got dressed and drove to Hale House, his jeep skidded on the gravel when he slammed on his breaks but he instantly felt relieved, both Derek's and Peter's cars were parked at the house.

He knew all of them heard him pull up so he took a deep calming breath and got out of the jeep and started heading towards the house, a smile on his face and feeling better but the feeling started to fade fast.

The front door didn't open, nobody came out to see who made all the commotion. Stiles didn't knock he just walked in the front door and immediately looked to his right in the room where Isaac and Danny played video games but it was empty. He went to his left into the living room and it too was empty. "Guys" he called out as he finished checking the rest of the first floor.

"This isn't funny" he said as he ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. He opened every bedroom and bathroom door up there but nobody was around. He was in full panic mode again, he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Scott, I'll call Scott" he said and called Scott's phone but it went to voice mail and then he tried Allison's, Jackson's, Lydia's everybody's phone and no answer on any of them. Suddenly he was hit with a searing pain in his head that dropped him to his knees.

"Stiles you must hurry, we don't have much time" Victor's voice said.

"I'm afraid, I don't know where you are I don't know what to do" Stiles replied.

"Fly boy fly, north, lake" Victor said.

Stiles was about to breakdown and cry if it hadn't been for something he heard in the background when Victor was talking to him, he heard the all too familiar cackling laugh that he heard in that nightmare.

"You bitch" he said standing up and running outside of the house. He levitated and then made himself higher and followed Victor's instructions thinking north and lake and soon he was moving through the air above the trees.

That cold cackling laugh seemed to spark hatred in him so intense that all he could think about was killing the she-wolf that owned that laugh, the bitch who decided to crown herself queen of the werewolves. He just prayed that it was not exactly like the dream and that Erica was already dead and that Danny was not going to be decapitated when he arrived.

He didn't know or care how far he traveled he just knew he arrived at the place quicker then he thought. "Stop" he thought and he did and to his amazement he realized he was able to hover without falling. He looked around and there was no place for him to land other than in the water and where he was now, he was high enough that nobody would think to look up and it was dark enough that if they did they shouldn't see him. Stiles could see Derek and Peter tied to post, their backs facing the water and in front of them a huge fire burning. To their right all the others were tied to trees.

On the other side of the fire Stiles could see the she-wolf sitting on the porch of the small cabin and he counted about twenty others around the area. From what he could see she was talking to a few of them about something.

"Victor I'm here" he said mentally.

"Thank God, where are you?"

"I'm up in the air over the lake, what is going on?"

"Well I think they think I'm already dead…again….and right now they are talking about Lydia and Allison, two of her guys want to keep them for themselves she will not allow them to be changed, she will have no other females in her pack which pretty much means an automatic death sentence for Erica."

"Nice to know you still have your sense of humor."

"I'm British Stiles, everything is funny to us" Victor said and Stiles just chuckled.

"Is this all of them?"

"No there are more out and about in the woods keeping guard but for what I don't know. It's so desolate up here I don't know who she thinks is going to come along. Whatever you are going to do you better do it quick because I think time is almost up."

Stiles watched as two of the werewolves who seemed happy went over to Allison and Lydia, he couldn't hear anything but from the girls' reactions and that of Scott and Jackson he knew it wasn't good and now was the time to act.

"Hey pretty I get to keep you for myself" one said as he got up close to Allison and started grinding against her. Both Scott and Chris, who were tied to trees on either side of her tried to break free but he just backhanded both of them.

"And you're all mine" the other said as he licked the side of Lydia's face and laughed at Jackson as he tried to move.

"What's that" the other said and they both looked out towards the water and before anybody knew what happened two giant hands made of water reached onto the beach and grabbed the werewolves and pulled them out to the lake and Stiles made sure to hold them under the water until they drowned. The others on the beach saw this and ran to the water's edge, changing and growling. Grace was on her feet and she howled and Stiles noticed more werewolves coming onto the beach from all directions.

"That's the rest of them" Victor said "and nice job with the water hands" he added.

When Stiles was certain they were dead the hands appeared again and dropped the lifeless bodies on the beach.

"What is this" the she-wolf screamed and as for Peter, Derek and the others, they looked just as shocked and confused as the rest of them. Stiles caused the water in the lake to start moving like the ocean in the middle of a storm. Decent sized waves started crashing on the beach and the noise alone was distracting.

"Close in" Stiles thought while concentrating on the trees and several trees moved on their own completely enclosing the beach so none could escape.

Stiles next moved onto the fire, making the flames grow higher and higher and the fire to become more intense. Everybody on the beach was confused and frightened, they didn't know what to do or where to go. Stiles watched and waited and as soon as some of the werewolves were close enough he used the flames to reach out and pull them into the fire. A few tried to pull them out and Stiles had them pulled in as well and all that could be heard was their screams as they burned.

"Break the bonds" he said quietly and soon the ropes and silver chains holding everybody broke and fell to the ground. Stiles watched as Chris grabbed Lydia and Allison and pulled them with him and then stood in front of them to protect them. Stiles saw some werewolves heading after them and he used the fire to grab them as well.

Derek and Peter were up and going after the she-wolf, Karl and Isaac had each jumped a werewolf and they started to drink their blood to heal and regain their strength. Victor grabbed Danny and managed to get them high up into a tree because there wasn't anything they could do.

Stiles manipulated enough water to seep through the trees onto the beach and then he made a wall of water and froze it, shielding Chris and the girls from any further attacks.

Stiles drifted closer, watching from above and realized it was total chaos and that he should probably get closer so he managed to lower himself down to the ground and nobody noticed his arrival. Using the spell of protection he walked right into the fire where he started using the flames to grab and set the others on fire, some he pulled into the fire with him others he just swung at. He looked towards the cabin and the she-wolf, Peter and Derek were all wounded but it seemed like she wasn't going down easy so he threw flames onto the roof and the cabin immediately went up in flames and when it did, both Peter and Derek jumped back and Stiles took the opening and shoved her into the flaming building. A few others went in to try and save her but eventually their screams stopped and soon the beach fell silent, the battle was over.

"Victor, Danny?" Peter yelled looking around.

"We're up here" Victor said and he and Danny jumped down. They looked at the wall of ice so Stiles released it and they were shocked but quite happy to see Chris, Lydia and Allison were all safe.

"What is that?" Boyd asked and soon Stiles noticed they were all looking at the fire, they could see his form but didn't know who or what it was. Derek was closest, his eyes red and teeth showing, he was ready to attack whatever it was and Stiles was a bit nervous about stepping out afraid that Derek would jump on him before he realized who he was.

"Return" he said and they all jumped back at the sound of a voice coming from the flames and watched in amazement as the trees returned to their normal positions. Stiles turned and raised a jet of water that he shot at the burning cabin to put it out and then once again manipulated the water to pick up the charred remains inside and take them back out into the middle of the lake where they wouldn't be found.

"Victor can I get a hand here" Stiles asked, afraid of falling out of the fire since he was standing on burning bodies. The others watched as Victor stepped forward and put his hand out and then they gasped as a hand came out of the flames and took hold of Victor's. Lydia and Allison let out little screams when Stiles emerged from the flames.

"Thanks" he said to Victor.

"Hey we wizards need to stick together" Victor said.

"Are you and Danny ok, I mean strength wise?" Stiles asked, talking to Victor and basically ignoring the others. Victor understood why Stiles was doing this and he was amused by it.

"I'm ok but Danny still being new he will need to feed to get his full strength back. I'm sure there is some wildlife between here and home we can hunt on the way back."

"Oh kind of like fast food for vampires."

"Yes exactly" Victor said and they laughed.

It was then that they both noticed everybody was standing much closer and Stiles noticed Derek standing there with that sourwolf face and his arms folded across his chest.

"Are the rest of you ok?" Stiles asked looking around.

"You're joking right? Um how about explaining what the hell just happened?" Scott said.

Stiles looked around and tried to think of something witty to say but judging by the looks on their faces, it appeared that that was not such a good idea, especially the look on Derek's face.

He turned back to Scott, "you want the quickest and simplest answer?"

"I think anything would suffice right about now?"

"I'm a wizard" he said and waited but there was no reaction, just the same dumbfounded looks.

"Ok well I guess me stepping out of a raging fire wasn't proof enough" he said so he stepped back in and then pushed his hands out to his sides separating the flames, "does it look like I'm wearing fire proof clothing?"

He stepped out on the other side and walked down to the water again and they watched as a long tubular looking stream of water came up on the beach and at the end was normal looking sized hand, a hand that strongly resembled Stiles' hand. He maneuvered it around getting in people's faces. He waved at Scott who laughed, tickled Peter under his chin but he just waved his hand like he was waving a bug out of his face but Chris was amused. He got more laughs when he had the hand stop in front of Derek and he drummed its fingers like he was doing it on a table but there was no reaction from Derek, just the same cold stare so he gave up.

"Is this a joke to you?" Derek said coldly.

"No but after everything making them laugh at least allows them to temporarily forget about what just happened."

Stiles said nothing further, he walked back to the fire and just told them to back up and he again raised the flames and made the fire burn more intense, so intense that the heat coming from it caused everybody to back away even further. When Stiles was sure that all that remained of the bodies in there was ash, he called the water up onto the beach and when it washed away, it took with it all signs of what happened. The wood and whatever was left of the bodies was gone, any blood on the ground was washed away. With the exception of the burned out cabin there was no evidence of what took place.

"Good night" Stiles simply said in a very sad sounding voice and then he looked directly at Derek, "oh and your welcome" he said and they watched as he levitated up into the darkness and vanished.

"Aren't you going to explain to them?" Victor asked mentally.

"No, you can do it if you want, you know the story" Stiles replied.

Victor smacked Derek in the back of the head and he looked at him, "it's your fault he just left like that" he said.

"Come on Danny" said and they left to hunt.

"Nice going asshole" Scott said as he walked away. Peter put Chris on his back and Karl and Isaac took the girls and they all started running through the woods making their way back to Hale House. Derek remained where he was standing, not watching the others leave but listening as they went and he realized what he had done and a tear ran down his face.

Karl and Isaac had just arrived back at Hale House with Lydia and Allison in time to see the tail lights of Stiles' jeep leaving. Isaac was about to go after him but Karl grabbed his arm, "no, none of us do anything. It's up to Derek to talk to him" he said. They took the girls in the house and while they waited Karl got to work in the kitchen making food for everybody. Soon the other's started to return except Derek. Once they were all cleaned up and eating Victor started to tell them all he knew about Stiles and revealed to those that didn't know that he too could do magic but because he was so weak at the lake he didn't have the strength to do more than call out to Stiles.

Stiles was both pissed and hurt as he pulled away from Hale House, he glimpsed in his rear view mirror in time to see Karl and Isaac arrive with the girls and he wanted to stop but wasn't going to risk Derek showing up for fear of what he might do to Derek out of anger. Stiles didn't drive right home in fact he just drove around town and eventually found himself passing the high school. He parked and got out and walked around and ended up sitting on the bleachers on the lacrosse field. He thought back and though how much simpler his life was then compared to now. Back then Derek was just annoying and there weren't as many threats and most importantly he knew nothing about this Grand Grimoire and his abilities.

Derek finally made it back home and when he arrived he smelled the food cooking and heard everybody inside talking and laughing and he never felt like more of an outsider than he did at that moment. He knew they would hear him but he didn't care as he got in his car and drove away, Stiles was all he cared about right now and he had to find him and hope he hadn't ruined everything between them.

It was getting late and Stiles was tired he was about to leave but realized that if Derek saw his jeep in the driveway then he would stop. Since tomorrow was Saturday Stiles didn't have to worry about being parked in anybody's spot so he moved his jeep to the darkest corner of the parking lot and walked home normally.

Derek drove right to Stiles' house but the jeep wasn't there, he got out to check the garage but that was empty as well, 'where are you' he thought to himself as he got in and started driving.

As Stiles was walking he hear the all too familiar sound of a camaro coming up behind him 'great' he thought to himself but didn't stop. The car skidded to a halt, "I'm sorry" Derek said when he got out of the car.

"Uh huh" Stiles said as he kept walking. Derek caught up to him and started walking with him.

"Look I'm sorry for how I reacted but after what happened I didn't think it was very funny to put on a show."

Stiles stopped and turned on him and got in his face.

"A show, is that what you think I was doing, putting on a show like a cheap magician at a kids birthday party? Let me tell you something what I did made everybody, accept you of course, smile and laugh. None of us will ever forget what happened tonight as long as we all live so I'm sorry if my trying to at least help everybody put it out of their minds just for a little while offended you but when I said I was a wizard you all had the same blank looks on your faces so I was just providing proof. I wasn't trying to mock what happened and make it seem like it was all a big joke. I can't tell you how panicked I was when I had the vision that Victor sent me when I was sleeping earlier. I can't tell you how it felt to pull up to the house and saw with relief that your car and Peter's car were still at the house and then the fear when I realized nobody was home. I called every cell phone number and nobody answered and I fell down crying and hyperventilating when I realized it was all true. That nightmare I had was coming true, my family's lives were in danger and it was up to me to do something about it and I didn't know that I could. Go home Derek, just go home. We had dinner and one night of sex so I'm not holding you to anything."

Stiles turned and started to walk away at that point, "I love you" he heard Derek say quietly and stopped and turned around. When he did he saw tears running down Derek's face.

"What did you just say?'

"I said I love you" Derek said as he rubbed his eyes and started walking towards Stiles.

"I know my reaction at the lake makes that hard to believe but I was pissed, I was afraid after what had just happened and I was confused about everything you did and the fact that it was you that did it all. It wasn't until after you left that I realized what a huge mistake I made. Victor smacked me in the back of the head, Scott called me an asshole all of which was deserved and true."

Stiles just looked at Derek and listened to him the words 'I love you' still ringing in his ears like a giant bell. He took another step closer to Derek and gently kissed him on the lips and then he leaned in and did it again and then he put his arms around Derek and pulled him tight against his body and kissed him hard, Derek doing the same.

"I love you too" Stiles said when they both came up for air.

"You know I hate the fact that I can never stay mad at you because you're so goddamn sexy" Stiles said.

"The funny thing is, is that I can never stay mad at you for the same reasons."

Stiles threw his head back and laughed, "I think you may need to get your eyes checked because I am far from sexy."

"Not to me you're not."

Stiles just looked at him completely stunned, nobody ever said anything like that to him before.

"Stiles have you seen Derek" Stiles heard in his head.

"Yes he's here with me" he responded.

"I think the family is worried."

"Why do you say that?"

"Victor was just asking if I've seen you."

Derek looked at him confused.

"Victor is also a wizard and I found out that he and I have the ability to talk mentally, or telepathically whatever you want to call it"

"Really, wow that's pretty cool. So you can do things with water and fire and apparently make tree's move at your command and talk to Victor without opening your mouth. What else can you do?"

"You forgot one" Stiles said and grabbing Derek tight he lifted them up about ten feet off the ground. Stiles couldn't help but laugh at Derek's panicked reaction and the look on his face so he lowered them back down.

"Please don't do that again."

"Sorry but you did forget to mention flying."

"Yes how silly of me" Derek said and couldn't help but laugh as well.

"So Mr. Big Bad Wolf did you want to stand here all night like this?"

"Well Little Red Riding Hood I actually wouldn't mind but how about we head back to the house so everybody can see you and say thanks."

"That sounds good, so do you want to drive or shall I?"

"Oh no I'm driving the car that will stay on the ground."

"You're no fun sometimes" Stiles said and they got in the car.

Stiles got a massive welcome when they got back to Hale House, everybody hugged him and thanked him and Karl made sure to keep food aside for the both of them so they had something to eat as well. Victor had already explained about the dreams that Stiles had and about the book and the training that they had done the night before but they wanted to see more of what he could do.

Derek on the other hand had gotten a very cold reception but he expected it but Stiles stuck by his side, holding his hand the entire time.

Eventually they left Hale House and went back to Stiles' place and went right to his bedroom. While they were making out on the bed Derek heard a click and looked.

"You can lock doors apparently."

"Yea I was just trying to see if I could, I just hope I can unlock it again."

"Yes because being trapped in here would be terrible" Derek said and Stiles laughed.

"Absolutely horrible" he said.

THE END


End file.
